1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multiconductor flat cable used in electrical circuitry and more particularly to a flat cable configuration which can easily be interconnected with circuits in a separate multiconductor flat cable or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible flat cable is employed in electrical and electronic equipment such as business machines, industrial controls, communication systems and computers. For example flexible flat cable jumper assemblies constituting insulated flat conductors having terminals or connectors attached at one or both ends comprise a common method of interconnecting separate components or separate circuits in assemblies such as printed circuit boards. These cable interconnections can be made by employing crimp-type contacts which eliminate flat cable preparation, stripping and conductor plating. Solder tab contacts can also be employed.
Conventional flat cable comprises a laminated assembly having an insulating material on opposite sides of conductors disposed therebetween. Such flat cable assemblies commonly employ polyester, polyvinyl, polyimide, polyetherimide, or polycarbonate insulating films. The conductors sandwiched therebetween in the laminate and comprise flat metallic conductors, such as flat copper. Etched conductors deposited on one substrate of the flat cable can also be employed. Such conventional cables commonly employ an adhesive to bond the two insulating layers together.
Conventional multiconductor flat cable permit interconnection between separate electrical components within a small size, since the conductors can be positioned on the flat cable at a relatively close center line spacing. For example such multiconductor cables are commonly available on 0.050 center line spacings. Conventional electrical connectors are available for use in interconnecting such conventional cables, on these center line spacings, but the tap connectors have a relatively high profile when compared to the cables. Thus the connectors limit the density of the package, by adding to the thickness of the assembled configuration. If a large number of taps is to be made to a single cable, the assembly can be relatively bulky due to the presence of the connectors. A low profile tap cable and a method of fabricating such a cable is therefore highly desirable.